


Early Mornings

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Just a morning at the Mystery Shack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the piece Morning at the Mystery Shack by http://dobermutt.deviantart.com/  
> Please check out her stuff it's amaaaaaaazing.
> 
> If this looks familiar, it's because I've posted it to my DA and tumblr of the same name.

It was just past seven in the morning, the sleepy citizens of Gravity Falls all still asleep in their beds, not wanting to go deal with the crisp February morning. Well, almost everyone.  
  
Ford was always the first to wake (if he had even gotten sleep the night before), found in the kitchen brewing a fresh pot of coffee while he waited for the next early riser of the home to stumble down the worn wooden stairs and join him. Dipper didn’t drink coffee (yet), so Ford had a glass of OJ prepared for the young teen who would always take it with a bit of a stammer to his morning greeting. Despite Ford having been home for two years Dipper was still struck with awe every time he laid eyes on his idol, even more so as they had begun to conduct research together each weekend he wasn’t in school. Stan, the man grumbling slightly as he would come down with a sleepy Mabel on his back, had insisted the children go to school until Ford had a chance to catch up with the last 30 years’ current events.  
  
Stan was handed his coffee that was black as his supposed heart, always making a comment at Ford’s coffee that was filled with so much creamer and sugar it would melt your teeth, the two lightheartedly bickering as Mabel would grab her milk that had whipped cream on top. She and Ford shared a huge sweet tooth, and for fun they would tease Dipper and Stan by making creations that would have the two running from the home.  
  
This morning however had a bit of a lazy feeling to it, Ford sitting at his place at the table while Dipper climbed into his lap with one of his original journals, chatting about something he noticed while his mentor looked on with a fond expression. He could hear some whispering behind him but Ford merely wrote it off, glancing at the journal as Mabel hopped up onto the chair beside him with a mischievous giggle. Before the older man could react, Mabel began to place glittery stickers on his left hand, Stan chuckling as he loomed over Mabel with coffee in hand. Ford would have said something but only chuckled instead, her little hands dancing over his hand as she tried to figure out which spot was the best for the stickers she held. The two brightest stickers, one in the shape of a shooting star and another being shaped like a fish, were placed at the edge of his hand and slightly on top of his extra digits, covering up the small circular scars that had been formed many years ago. Stan winked at Mabel as she gave Ford a big toothed grin, Ford chuckling almost silently as Mabel chatted about getting even more stickers for Stan, the con man shaking his head with a laugh. Dipper had his head buried in the journal, only reacting when Mabel placed a sticker on his nose, which resulted in more laughter that could be heard in the surrounding woods of the fabled Mystery Shack.  
  
It was a good morning.


End file.
